fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pollux Totmann
Pollux Totmann (デッドマン・ポルックス, Deddoman Porukkusu), also simply called Deadman by some, is a Mage and a member of Hydra Head. He is known mainly for his use of Incantation Magic. Pollux has also managed to make a contract with one of the Chibi Spirits. Appearance Pollux is a young man with brown eyes and slightly messy brown hair. He has a slightly pale complexion and an apparently permanent glare. He wears a red tie, a beige button up shirt, a black over-shirt with white trim, black slacks and black shoes. Pollux is around average in height and weight and has only slight hints of muscle. His nearly permanent glare gives him a rather antagonistic look, which is the opposite of his personality, and sometimes lends itself to make him seem more intimidating in fights, though usually only after certain spells. Pollux also has a tendency of having his hands in his pockets a lot of the time. The Hydra Head's Guild Mark is located on the back of his neck. He also almost always has a Chibi floating around him. This Chibi is one of the Chibi Spirits, and the one that Pollux has a contract with, named Doccia. Personality A man that highly dislikes confrontation, Pollux is pretty easy-going and will go along with most things. It is because of this non-confrontational personality of his that almost none of his spells function as a primarily offensive move, and even his offensive spells work more by turning the opponent's powers against them. Pollux doesn't feel like he stands out amongst the other mages in the guild, and he's fine with that, though there are some who view this more as a lack of self-confidence, rather than the contentment he views it with. He also has a tendency to do what he can to help others, whether they asked for it or not, by saying something to them or handing them things they may've dropped etc. There have been many, even amongst the civilians who live near Hydra Head's building, who've found this rather annoying and usually ask him to knock it off. One of the more noticeable quirks that he has it a tendency to speak in Latin, not whole sentences mind, but rather in bits and pieces, usually in the form of advice, which he will then immediately translate knowing that most people would have no idea what he was saying. He even did this when he first joined Hydra Head, declaring his loyalty to the guild first in Latin, then in the vernacular. He also has a habit of saying "Um" or "Ah" a lot and sometimes he talks in circles for a bit. History Synopsis Grand Magic Games *The Day Before **The Severed Head's Rest *The First Day Equipment Eiserne Faust (鉄の拳, Tetsu no Ken): meaning Iron Fist, it is a Cestus that Pollux wears on his right arm when he goes on jobs or knows he'll have to fight, whether he wants to or not. A Cestus is a battle glove that is worn and used similar to Boxing Gloves, but is made with leather strips and filled with iron plates. Eiserne Faust increases the power of Pollux's punches to make it relatively easy to break som bones and cause heavy bleeding. Eisenschutz (アイアン保護, Aian hogo): meaning Iron Protection, it is a Manica that Pollux wears on his left arm when he goes on jobs or knows he'll have to fight, whether he wants to or not. A Manica is an iron arm guard with curved and overlapping metal segments or plates, fastened to leather straps. Eisenschutz also extends up over Pollux's shoulder and has seven separate Lacrima embedded in it. These Lacrima function to absorb Magic from attacks to help protect Pollux, as well as to use the excess Magic to help repair any damage that Eisenschutz may have. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Due to most of his spells being less than effective in terms of outright offense, Pollux had to learn how to handle himself with physical combat. While he doesn't have any kind of monstrous strength, he does have his Eiserne Faust and Eisenschutz to help increase the physical damage he can give and take. *'Rechten Haken' (右フック, Migi fukku): meaning "Right Hook", it is exactly what it sounds like. Pollux delivers a strong right hook to his opponent's jaw or side while wearing Eiserne Faust. *'Linke Wache' (左ガード, Hidari gādo): meaning "Left Guard", it is exactly what it sounds like. Pollux blocks the opponent's attack with left arm while wearing Eisenschutz. *'Link Schlag Faust' (左拳のストライキ, Hidari ken no sutoraiki, lit Strike of the left fist): meaning "Left Fist Strike" Pollux spins to the right, holding his left arm out, to strike the opponent's head with Eisenschutz. This attack is done with a whipping motion with the left arm. *'Kinnhaken' (アッパーカット, Appākatto, lit from German hook to the chin): Pollux delivers an uppercut to the opponent, usually with his right and Eiserne Faust. However, Pollux has also been known to strike the opponent's sternum rather than their chin. *'Tiefschlag' (ローブロー, Rōburō): Pollux quickly, suddenly and simply kicks his opponent anywhere between their ankles and waist. When/if his opponent complains about this tactic he simply replies "Bellum in amore et omnia pulchra." meaning "Everything is fair in love and war." Magic Abilities Incantation Magic: is a Caster Type Magic that uses incantations to cause various effects. All of Pollux's spells are in Latin, which led to his nickname of Dead Tongue, and the majority of them function as support-type spells making him a little less than effective on the front lines. As the Incantations sometimes effect everyone who hears them, Pollux does his best to ensure that only those that he intends for the Incantations to effect will hear them. *''' Vi et armis invictus maneo''' (私は腕の力によって征服されないまま, Watashi wa ude no chikara ni yotte seifuku sa renai mama): an Incantation meaning "Through/by the force of arms I remain unconquered." this protects Pollux from Magic and Attacks that rely on/use any sort of weapon (swords, guns etc). This Incantation's effect lasts for 10 minutes, but prevents Pollux from being able to use any other Incantations for that time. **'Invictus maneo' (残るひるまない, Nokoru hirumanai): a shorter version of the above Incantion. It can be cast faster, but only works for a single attack. *'Absit iniura verbis' (神が暴言を禁止, Kami ga bōgen o kinshi, lit God prohibits verbal abuse): a short incantation meant for the protection of others. It means "Let injury be absent from these words". This incantation only works on spells that are spoken aloud and only for a single attack. *'Aut cum scuto aut in scuto' (またはシールド付きまたはシールドの上, Matawa shīrudo-tsuki matawa shīrudo no ue): an incantation ment to boost the confidence of allies in battle and help them fight with greater strength. Only seems to work on the allies who are within earshot, so to help the most allies Pollux would have to yell. Meaning "Either with shield or on shield" and basically means "no retreat". *'Cruciatus est igni ex odio' (憎しみの火で苦しめ, Nikushimi no hi de kurushime): One of Pollux's few offensive incantations, it works by turning the opponent's own hatred against them. The more hate his opponent(s) feels the more pain they are in as it causes the opponent(s) to feel like they are on fire. As many people tend to get angrier when they are in pain, this incantation can very quickly escalate to excrutiating and unbareable pain, which can then result in a loss of consciousness. This means "Tormented with fire of hatred". *'Intelliguntur omnes qui non potest ferre onus Magna': an Incantation meant to be used at the beginning of a battle, in an attempt to end the fight before it begins. This turns all the power (of any kind) that the opponent has into a physical weight on them. The more power the opponent has, the heavier their burden. If there is sufficient power held by the opponent, they could end up pinned to the ground by the weight. It means "Power is a mighty burden that not all are meant to carry." *'Veritas Liberabit Vos' (真実は無料で、あなたが設定されます, Shinjitsu wa muryō de, anata ga settei sa remasu): Pollux says this Incantation while his left had is in some way touching the one he wants to affect. Meaning "Truth Shall Set You Free" this incantation causes the one that Pollux is touching to tell the truth, whether they want to or not. This is a very effective interrogation spell. *'Percusserit me et resurgam' (私を殺す、と私は再び上昇する, Watashi o korosu, to watashi wa futatabi jōshō suru): an Incantation that, while it doesn't heal Pollux, helps him keep going. It does this by causing a surge of adrenaline to help him ignore pain and temporarily increases his physical strength. This incantation means "Kill me, and I will rise again.", he tends to use this incantation just before he loses consciousness. *'Deum ipsi experiamur' (神を経験する, Kami o keiken suru, lit I experience God): Another one of Pollux's few more offensive Incantations. While in contact with an opponent and after saying this short Incantation Pollux is capable of causing an incredible shock. The strength of the shock is dependent on the opponent's fear at the time. To try and cause fear in his opponents he usually uses this Incantation after the time limit of''' Vi et armis invictus maneo''' is up or after Percusserit me et resurgam. He'll sometimes use this after using Infernum et damnationem illorum, et devorabit animo, but only after he's seen that the opponent is lashing out in their fear. This means "Experience God". *'Infernum et damnationem illorum, et devorabit animo' (地獄彼らの苦しみ、それは心を焼き滅ぼす, Jigoku karera no kurushimi, soreha kokoro o yaki horobosu, lit The suffering of their hell, it shall devour the heart): An Incantation that is sort of offensive, it causes the opponent to hallucinate and see their worst fears. This is meant to cause the opponent to be unable to fight due to their overwhelming fears, but can also backfire on Pollux by causing the opponent to lash out in their fear, which can be dangerous for everyone who is around. Meaning "Hell and damnation of them, and it shall devour the mind." Chibi Spirit Magic: A Holder Magic that utilizes beings called Chibis through a contract made between the Spirit and the Mage. Pollux has possession of the Spring Weather Ring and is contracted with Doccia. Originally Pollux could only call her with the full command phrase: "Door to the Chibi Spirit World: Open! I summon forth Doccia of Spring Weather." However, their bond has gotten strong enough that Doccia can summon herself or Pollux just has to say her name. *'Doccia of Spring Weather': An Ex-Boss Chibi Spirit who has the distinction of having three natures, being Rain, Cloud and Mist. Her personality usually seems to conflict with Pollux's a lot of the time. Requip: This Magic allows users to store items in pocket dimensions. Mages who use this Magic can change equipment (weapons, armor, clothes, etc.) during battle, which gives them a high level of flexibility in combat. However, Pollux only has the most basic use of this magic, as he only learned it to make it easier to equip his Manica, Eisenschutz, and Cestus, Eiserne Faust. Quotes *"Sol lucet omnibus. Ah... that is, um, the sun shines on everyone. So, um, there's, ah, no reason to be, um, sad. Etiam?" - Pollux trying to cheer up someone he found crying in town. *"Ex nihilo nihil fit. Um, that is, um, what I mean to say is, ah, nothing comes from nothing. Ah, because, um, you know, um, work is required to succeed." - Pollux trying to encourage someone to try and succeed after hearing them complain that nothing is going their way. *"Ipsa scientia potestas est. Ah, um, that is that, um, knowledge itself is power." - Pollux explaining to a physically weak opponent why Intelliguntur omnes qui non potest ferre onus Magna still affected them. *"Ex unitae vires. Ah, what I mean is, um, unity is strength." - Pollux explaining where Hydra Head's strength comes from *"Precor, tu leg trahere." - Pollux after finding out he would be a part of Hydra Head's GMG Team Trivia *During the Grand Magic Games Pollux was interviewed by Michael, an up-and-coming reporter for Sorcerer's Magazine. Pollux only revealed his Incantation Magic as Doccia was back in the Chibi Spirit World recovering and he didn't want anyone outside of the Guild to know about her just yet. Through the interview, Michael determined Pollux's stats and Pollux also made no effort to hide his dislike of conflict. *During the interview, Pollux gave out certain information about himself: **Pollux is actually a Vegetarian and became one after watching a certain someone eating. **His hobbies include wandering around the town the Guild's located in, trying to help people and trying to end/prevent conflicts around the town. **He doesn't wish to fight anyone as he absolutely despises conflict. *Pollux as a name is the Roman form of Latin Polydeuces (Greek Polydeukes), meaning "very sweet." In mythology, Castor ("beaver") and Pollux are the twin sons of Jupiter and Leda and are known as the Dioskouroi ("boys of Zeus") and the Gemini twins. **Totmann is literally German for "Deadman" ***So his name basically means "Very Sweet Deadman" *The alias of Dead Tongue is due to Latin being known as "A Dead Language That's Very Much Alive" *The image of Eisenschutz is of Gladiator Beast's Battle Manica from the Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Hydra Head Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster-Mages Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Holder-Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Chibi Spirit Mage